Héroe
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Omi siempre creyó que Jack era bueno en el fondo, y que solo necesitaba de un pequeño empujón para aceptarlo pero jamás imagino que Jack Spicer podría convertirse en un héroe, destrozando su corazón de paso.
1. A hero's tale

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Título: **Héroe

**Resumen: **Omi siempre creyó que Jack era bueno en el fondo, y que solo necesitaba de un pequeño empujón para aceptarlo pero jamás imagino que Jack Spicer podría convertirse en un héroe, destrozando su corazón de paso.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Jami (JackxOmi). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si no estás listo para ver a un Omi adolescente/adulto en temas adultos entonces aún estás a tiempo de regresar. Si decides seguir te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido.

Si quieres seguir adelante pero temes por tu visión de Omi como un niño pequeño te daré el mismo consejo que Freaku medio una vez; Cierra los ojos, concentrate y piensa: _"Omi ya es Dashi, Omi ya es Dashi". _Cuantas veces necesites hasta que puedas verlo así. O, para evitar la meditación, puedes ver estos enlaces donde C2ndy2c1d nos muestra a un Omi mayor (y sexy). Link: c2ndy2c1d. tumblr / search / Jack Omi

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones sexuales sólo al comienzo del fic. Nada realmente descriptivo pero las insinuaciones son suficientes como para entenderlo. Un poco de trauma psicológico (no sexual).

**Imagen:** La imagen es _It's okey_ y pertenece a _C2ndy2c1d_.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, sí, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**A hero's tale**

La primera vez que Omi se escabullo por su cuenta a la casa de Jack por el simple gusto de verlo tenía ya dieciséis años cumplidos.

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, su maestro había tenido una muy incómoda charla con él... Omi había intentado escabullirse pero el maestro Fung era aterrador cuando se lo proponía y el pobre cumpleañero tuvo que soportar el discurso completo. Cuando finalmente termino Omi se alegró de haber tenido esa charla con su maestro porque muchas de sus dudas se habían resuelto en ese momento.

Cuando llego a la casa Spicer sin embargo se encontró con algo que no esperaba; Vio a Jack sí, pero Jack estaba haciendo algo con lo que Omi había luchado durante los últimos años para no hacer. A pesar de eso, el monje no pudo apartar la vista.

Escondido entre las sombras observo con ojos ávidos cada movimiento, cada giro, cada detalle de lo que ocurría frente a él y una vez que Jack termino Omi salió corriendo de la casa Spicer y se encerró en uno de los baños del templo, repitiendo en su memoria y en sí mismo lo que había visto... Incluso había tenido que quitarse su camisa para morderla y evitar soltar algún otro sonido... Omi siempre había evitado mirar inclusive su propio cuerpo desnudo pero en ese momento no le importo en lo más mínimo; Jack parecía tan, relajado, satisfecho, tan hermoso...

La cabeza del monje choco contra la pared cuando su espalda se arqueo y a pesar de haber estado mordiendo la tela un sonido se escapó de su boca (de su garganta mejor dicho) y termino, ensuciando el piso y a sí mismo en más de un sentido.

Era una suerte que como monje Xiaolin hubiera sido librado de las privaciones porque, como un monje budista normal, habría tenido que abrazar el celibato obligatoriamente y en ese momento, exhausto y satisfecho, no podía pensar en algo más restringente que la castidad.

Agobiado con sus propios pensamientos, Omi intento averiguar con sus amigos un poco más sobre lo que había visto y hecho... Sin decir exactamente que lo había hecho o visto. Empero sus amigos se habían puesto incluso más incomodos que él cuando hablo con el maestro Fung y el monje se encontró con que no podía hablar de ello con nadie en el templo.

-Oh... ¿Te gusta Spicer? Pensé que si algún día te gustaba alguien seria Kimiko. O la chica loca de los gatos –eso fue lo que Dojo le había dicho al oído en el siguiente duelo xiaolin, en el que Jack le había ganado a Clay en un concurso de patinaje artístico sobre hielo-

Omi simplemente se había sonrojado, balbuceando cualquier cosa para alejar la atención del pequeño Dragon pero Dojo le había hablado con tanta tranquilidad que el monje decidió confiarle a él sus preguntas.

-Omi ¿Desde cuándo tú, de entre todas las personas, piensas en sexo?

-Por favor... –le suplico el monje un par de días después, rogándole que hablara en voz baja para que nadie más los escuchara-

-¡Y con Spicer de entre todas las personas!

-Dojo, por favor... –le rogo de nuevo y esta vez el dragón se detuvo, lo dejo esperándolo un momento y regreso después con el computador portátil de Kimiko-

-Tienes suerte de que sepa usar esto. Y de que sepa como borrar el historial de Internet –Omi entendió muy poco de lo que Dojo dijo pero después de leer bastante información sobre las relaciones carnales entre dos varones y un video demasiado, demasiado explícito, su mente se había aclarado un poco más aunque su cuerpo... Bien, Omi tuvo que hacer un muy largo viaje al baño esta vez-

-Omi, tardaste horas ahí adentro ¿Te sientes mejor? –el monje se atraganto cuando Kimiko le hizo esa pregunta pero Dojo se adelantó, evitando que respondiera cualquier cosa-

-Yo le dije que no comiera la salsa especial de Clay pero no quiso escucharme. Tal vez la diarrea le ayude a saber cuándo escucharme –Omi solo asintió, agradeciéndole a Dojo en voz baja y esa misma noche se escabullo de nuevo a la casa Spicer-

-Jack Spicer –saludo con cortesía a pesar de haber entrado groseramente y sin tocar-

-Bola de queso –Jack respondió al saludo como siempre y lo miro con algo de extrañez- Es algo tarde, seguramente ya paso tu hora de ir a dormir

-Yo no tengo hora para ir a dormir. Soy un monje guerrero Xiaolin y dentro de poco seré un dragón Xiaolin –replicó el monje-

-Yo creo que esa falta de horario es por lo que no has crecido lo suficiente –se rió el pelirrojo y Omi hizo un puchero-

-¡He crecido!

-No demasiado... ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –Omi tuvo la decencia de lucir algo avergonzado-

-He venido a recordarte que me debes una promesa de hace años atrás –Jack alzó una ceja- Dijiste que me invitarías un Monday –esta vez, Jack hizo una cara de confusión-

-¿Te refieres a un Sundae?

-Sí, eso.

-Bueno... Yo les dije que les invitaría un helado pero ustedes...

-¡No! –lo interrumpió el monje- No vengo por mis amigos Jack, vengo por mí... Quiero comer un Monday contigo –el pelirrojo lo miro fijamente un momento antes de encogerse de hombros-

-Si eso quieres... Mañana a las cinco ¿Esta bien? Te espero aquí, en el laboratorio. Y no llegues tarde o no te invitare nada mas –Omi asintió emocionado y regreso al día siguiente, treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada- Vaya, de verdad te gusta el helado ¿Eh, bola de queso?

A partir de ese momento, Omi comenzó a visitar la casa Spicer con más y más frecuencia a pesar de las dudas y los comentarios de sus amigos sin embargo, cuando el maestro Fung no hizo ningún comentario al respecto el resto de los dragones xiaolin lo dejaron estar.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de meses para que el monje tuviera la confianza suficiente para confesarle a Jack que lo había espiado y lo que había visto exactamente. Jack se había molestado con él, bastante, pero gracias a su honestidad su relación había avanzado un paso más. Un paso que Omi estaba deseando dar desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no se había atrevido por dudar de los sentimientos del otro.

Para su alegría, a pesar de todo, las cosas avanzaron a un buen ritmo.

Jack se presentó en el templo (vestido con un traje y sonrojado hasta las orejas) para hablar con el maestro Fung y Omi había tenido una charla con los padres de Jack también.

Las salidas a comer helado se convirtieron en algo como una rutina de escape para los dos y aunque Jack seguía empeñado en que él era malvado Omi estaba seguro de que Jack era bueno en el fondo, y que solo necesitaba de un pequeño empujón para aceptarlo.

Lo que no imagino sin embargo, es que Jack pudiera convertirse en un héroe con tanta rapidez y facilidad. Rompiéndole el corazón de paso.

-Tienes los gustos más extraños en cuando a los sabores de helados Omi -le sonrió Jack cuando salieron de la tienda rumbo al cine. El monje aun tenía su helado en la mano pero el pelirrojo se lo había terminado en un instante porque según él tenía calor-

-Me he propuesto degustar todos los sabores de helados que hay en existencia en este establecimiento Jack, es por eso que las combinaciones suelen ser por demás, diferentes

-Puedo ver eso –bufo Jack con una mueca divertida antes de chocar contra algo- Oye... Hey ¿Estás bien niño?

Omi observó a su acompañante levantar del piso a un niño pequeño al que había derribado sin querer. El niño estaba conteniendo el llanto y Omi alcanzó a detener la pelota de futbol que el pequeño había estado pateando antes de que Jack chocara con él.

-Eso es, todo está bien -el monje le acercó el balón de nuevo y le tendió su helado. El niño lo tomo encantado y los dos se quedaron con él hasta que se lo termino- No debes jugar con la pelota en la calle niño –lo reprendió Jack con algo de suavidad. Claro, el que Omi le diera una mirada de reproche ayudo mucho a que no le gritara a la pobre criatura- Hay muchos autos aquí y podrían atropellarte o algo ¿Tu casa está cerca? -el niño asintió- Entonces ve a jugar allá. Y ten cuidado al cruzar la calle ¿Entendiste?

Omi le sonrió y le dijo lo bueno que había sido con el niño pero Jack solo bufó y le rehuyó la vista, lo que no le sirvió de mucho porque Omi sabía que se había sonrojado.

-Vámonos ahora. Ya no podremos ver ni la mitad de la película

Acababan de cruzar la calle cuando, en la acera de enfrente, vieron al mismo niño jugar de nuevo con su pelota. Jack comenzó a quejarse acerca de lo tonto que era ese niño y Omi lo regaño por supuesto; los niños eran niños, no se podía hacer mucho al respecto.

-¡Pero...! Le dije que tuviera cuidado -se quejó el pelirrojo- ¿Qué tal que pierda la pelota y decida ir tras ella y un auto lo golpee? Los niños son increíblemente problemáticos y lo sa¡HEY!

Todo paso demasiado rápido.

Incluso para él.

Justo como Jack lo había dicho el niño pateo la pelota con la suerte de que ésta reboto un par de veces antes de ir directamente a la calle. El pequeño, inconsciente del peligro, corrió detrás suyo al mismo tiempo que un auto cruzaba la avenida principal a toda velocidad...

Jack grito para advertir al niño y saltó la valla de seguridad para correr a donde estaba y se lanzó por él, empujándolo fuera del camino y poniéndolo a salvo sólo para que entonces, un segundo después, el auto lo embistiera a él de lleno, arrojándolo varios metros en el aire hasta que cayó al piso haciendo un ruido sordo y girando un par de veces, deteniéndose por fin boca abajo.

-¿Jack...?

Los peatones se acercaron corriendo a donde Jack estaba y otros más se acercaron al niño que parecía no tener un rasguño pero aún así estaba llorando. El conductor del automóvil bajo de su vehículo y comenzó a gritar... Omi se acercó lentamente a donde Jack estaba recostado, inmóvil. Escuchaba gritos a su alrededor pero no supo que era lo que decían, sólo tenía ojos para el pelirrojo que estaba frente a él.

-¿Jack...? -lo llamó una vez más-

Y lo siguió llamando, incluso cuando los paramédicos lo subieron a la ambulancia y él fue con ellos. Incluso cuando la madre de Jack fue al hospital a buscar a su hijo. Incluso cuando el médico salió a recibirlos y negó con la cabeza, diciendo algo que él no fue capaz de escuchar. Lo siguió llamando en su mente, incluso cuando la madre de Jack lo aferro a él a su pecho, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Jack? –le preguntó a la mujer pero ella solo lo abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a sollozar-

-Omi... Oh Omi... Jack... Mi Jack fue hoy un héroe -le dijo la mujer y Omi asintió; el siempre había sabido que Jack era bueno en el fondo. Lo único que no podía entender era porque su madre iría a buscarlo a un lugar llamado "Morgue" y no a una habitación del hospital-

-Omi... –el padre de Jack lo sujeto de los hombros cuando intento ir tras la mujer y Omi lo miro consternado- Tu estuviste ahí ¿Cierto? -Omi parpadeo-

-¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde está Jack? –pero el papá de Jack negó y Omi se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando ¿Estaría orgulloso de que su hijo fuera un héroe?-

-Ven conmigo Omi. Vamos a conseguirte ropa para la ocasión –el monje frunció el cejo, confuso, preguntándole de que ocasión hablaba- Una despedida Omi. Una despedida que ningún padre debería darle a su hijo –fue lo último que le explico y Omi fue con él-

El papá de Jack le compro un traje negro y le dijo que lo vistiera. El papá de Jack lo llevo a varios lugares; una florería, una sala de inhumaciones e incluso al cementerio... Omi estaba muy confundido ¿Había muerto alguien?

Se lo pregunto al papá de Jack. El hombre no dijo nada por un rato sin embargo lo llevo a un restaurant de comida rápida.

-Come algo Omi. Necesitas tomar fuerzas

-¿Para qué? –preguntó confuso-

-Para cuando te des cuenta de lo que ha pasado –le respondió el hombre con expresión indescifrable y Omi solo obedeció, comiendo sin hambre realmente-

-¿Y Jack?

-A esta hora, ya debe estar en casa –el papá de Jack lo miro- Iremos en un momento. Apenas se te asiente un poco la comida y no vayas a vomitar

-¿Por qué vomitaría? -el papá de Jack negó con la cabeza y lo tomo de los hombros-

-Jack te quería mucho. Muchísimo Omi. Eras tú de lo único que hablaba, incluso más que de sus cosas mecánicas -el monje se sonrojo- Yo voy a hacerme cargo de ti. Yo y mi esposa nos haremos cargo de ti. Nada va a faltarte nunca. De ahora en adelante, eres un hijo para nosotros... Voy a ser para ti, el padre que siempre debí ser para Jack.

Omi solo lo miro confundido, sin entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Jack se había convertido en un héroe ¿Por qué entonces su corazón se sentía como si lo hubieran atravesado con una daga de frío metal?

* * *

**Este no es el Jami/JackOmi que he estado escribiendo pero últimamente estoy pegada con esta pareja. Chase no esta feliz por esto aunque no sé si es por Jack, por Omi, o por el JackOmi en general. Y no voy a preguntárselo. Temo por mi integridad física...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. A hero's funeral

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Título: **Héroe

**Resumen: **Omi siempre creyó que Jack era bueno en el fondo, y que solo necesitaba de un pequeño empujón para aceptarlo pero jamás imagino que Jack Spicer podría convertirse en un héroe, destrozando su corazón de paso.

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Jami (JackxOmi). Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si no estás listo para ver a un Omi adolescente/adulto en temas adultos entonces aún estás a tiempo de regresar. Si decides seguir te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Hey! Ya estas advertido.

Si quieres seguir adelante pero temes por tu visión de Omi como un niño pequeño te daré el mismo consejo que Freaku medio una vez; Cierra los ojos, concentrate y piensa: _"Omi ya es Dashi, Omi ya es Dashi". _Cuantas veces necesites hasta que puedas verlo así. O, para evitar la meditación, puedes ver estos enlaces donde C2ndy2c1d nos muestra a un Omi mayor (y sexy). Link: c2ndy2c1d. tumblr / search / Jack Omi

**Advertencias:** Trauma psicológico (o algo parecido) Avancen con precaución.

**Imagen:** La imagen es _It's okey_ y pertenece a _C2ndy2c1d_.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, sí, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**A hero's funeral**

Cuando el maestro Fung les dijo lo que había ocurrido, la primera persona en quien Kimiko pensó fue en Omi. Sin embargo su maestro les dijo que estaba bien y que los padres de Jack se estaban haciendo cargo de él.

Ella y el resto de los monjes aprendices sacaron del armario sus ropas negras y salieron de inmediato a la casa Spicer.

Fue ella, Kimiko, la que publico la noticia en las páginas de los círculos Xiaolin y Heylin. Le Mime y Katnappe habían sido uno de los primeros en responder y de ahí la noticia se había regado como pólvora por toda la red, contactando con personas que ella jamás creyó que responderían, como Panda Bubba.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Spicer la sala ya estaba ambientada y el féretro negro descansaba en un extremo, rodeado por cuatro velas enormes.

La mamá de Jack estaba ahí ya, vestida de negro y sin rastro de maquillaje en el rostro. Cuando fueron a darle el pésame la mujer se los agradeció sin dejar de llorar y los abrazo estrechamente, diciéndoles que Omi estaba con su esposo y que regresarían pronto. Los tres desfilaron frente al ataúd para despedirse de Jack y Kimiko se sorprendió al verlo. Jack parecía tan tranquilo y con apenas unos cortes leves en el rostro que por un segundo, los tres pensaron que solo estaba durmiendo.

Poco a poco, la habitación fue llenándose de personas conocidas y extrañas para ellos. Los que habían participado en batallas por los Shen Gong Wu los habían saludad con un asentimiento de cabeza o un saludo pequeño mientras que los otros iban directamente a hablar con la madre de Jack y se quedaban a hablar con ella, formando un pequeño corro a su alrededor.

Katnappe, o Ashley mejor dicho (porque no vestía como gato esta vez) les pregunto por Omi y los tres se encogieron de hombros aunque ninguno se quedó con la duda durante mucho tiempo.

Casi una hora después de llegar varios autos negros estacionaron fuera de la mansión Spicer y personas que se parecían a la mamá de Jack comenzaron a entrar. Todos estaban vestidos elegantemente de negro y con anteojos oscuros en el rostro. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, fue el que más los sorprendió porque era idéntico a Jack.

Bueno, lo sería si Jack hubiera alcanzado a llegar a la edad que el otro tenía.

El chico pelirrojo fue directamente a donde estaba el féretro, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a sollozar quedamente. La mamá de Jack y una mujer que era idéntica a ella se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron para entonces llorar juntos un rato encima del cuerpo.

Unos minutos después, alguien apareció en la puerta gritando.

Era un hombre castaño con una bata de médico que entro corriendo a la sala pero al dar el primer vistazo al féretro se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiera chocado con una pared.

El chico pelirrojo que se parecía a Jack y otro chico bastante alto lo tomaron por los hombros y el hombre se apoyó en ellos para seguir avanzando hasta que llegó a donde estaba el cuerpo. El hombre castaño no pudo controlarse como el resto y comenzó a llorar, golpeando el cristal del ataúd y gritando que no podía ser cierto, que no lo creía.

La mamá de Jack se había acercado a él y logro arrastrarlo a uno de los sofás en donde el hombre castaño siguió llorando, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Y fue después de ese espectáculo que Omi apareció finalmente.

Estaba vestido con un traje negro y lo acompañaba un hombre mayor que Kimiko supuso era el papá de Jack pero, apenas la chica lo vio caminar dentro supo que algo no estaba bien... Omi se veía muy extraño. Estaba extrañamente calmado y parecía que estaba demasiado confundido. Miraba a su alrededor como si no entendiera lo que veía e incluso, cuando paso sus ojos por donde ellos estaban no los distinguió.

-¿Omi? -lo llamo ella pero el monje no dio señales de haberla escuchado. El padre de Jack lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo suavemente hacia donde estaba el féretro. Omi camino despacio, dejándose hacer, y Kimiko entendió lo que estaba pasando-

-¿Qué ocurre con Omi? –preguntó Raimundo y Kimiko hipo, previniendo lo que pronto iba a ocurrir-

-No lo sabe –respondió ella y ambos chicos la miraron confundidos- Omi no sabe, no entiende lo que paso

-Pero el maestro Fung dice que él estaba ahí cuando paso el accidente –se quejó el brasileño y Kimiko sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Pobre, pobre Omi-

-No se ha dado cuenta Raimundo. Omi está en shock; Aún no sabe que Jack está muerto.

Ambos, Clay y Raimundo la miraron con terror y de inmediato miraron a Omi que seguía perdido, mirando todo a su alrededor con confusión.

Omi, sin embargo, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de algo. Y ese algo, es que había pasado una cosa muy, muy mala porque ¿Por qué habría tantas personas vestidas de negro en la casa de Jack? ¿Y porque había un ataúd con velas encendidas justo a la mitad de la sala? ¿Por qué la mamá de Jack estaba llorando? ¿Por qué los primos de Jack estaban llorando? ¿Por qué todos lo miraban como si temieran que él se rompiera de un momento a otro?

El monje estuvo a punto de preguntar en donde estaba Jack cuando un hombre castaño se acercó a él para hablar con el papá de Jack.

-Omi. Quiero presentarte a alguien –le dijo el papá de Jack y apuntó al recién llegado- Él es el padre de Jack ¿Recuerdas que te comentamos que su madre y él se habían divorciado? –Omi asintió con un cabeceo, mirando al hombre castaño y un segundo después la madre de Jack se había lanzado sobre él. Estaba llorando y gritaba y... Omi se asustó ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había ocurrido?-

-¿Quién es el chico? –escucho al padre de Jack preguntar y la mamá de Jack respondió después de acunarlo a él en su pecho-

-Omi era el pequeño novio de Jack –respondió la mujer entre sollozos y entonces todo tuvo sentido de pronto-

Omi sintió que la daga en su pecho había terminado por atravesar su corazón finalmente y comenzó a faltarle la respiración. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lágrimas cayeron por su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada... Sentía miles de emociones revoloteando su pecho y su estómago y a la vez, no sentía absolutamente nada, solo un vacío enorme en la boca del estómago y unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Jack.

Jack estaba muerto.

-Ja... Jack... –tartamudeo finalmente; sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de la mamá de Jack y solo se dejó ir, permitiendo que el dolor lo venciera porque no podía hacer nada más ¡Jack había muerto! ¡Enfrente suyo!-

La mamá de Jack lo apretó con más fuerza y después también su papá. Incluso el padre de Jack y Omi solo sentía que estaba rodeado de gente pero estaba solo.

Y estaba llorando. Como nunca había llorado antes. Estaba gritando y llorando y no podía detenerse ni quería hacerlo. Lo único que quería era ver a Jack y estar cerca de él, necesitaba verlo e intento alejarse de los adultos para llegar a él pero la fuerza lo había abandonado. Sus piernas se aflojaron, negándose a sostenerlo más y alguien lo sujeto de los hombros y lo alzó, alejándolo del féretro aunque el gritaba que quería ir ahí y verlo. Quería ver a Jack. Necesitaba verlo ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban ir con él?

Lo arrastraron hasta una habitación y la mamá de Jack siguió abrazándolo y hablándole de cosas que no entendía... Todo era tan confuso en su mente y había voces por todas partes y él, su vista estaba borrosa y su pecho estaba húmedo ¿Había estado lloviendo? ¿Por qué su camisa estaba mojada? ¿Por qué su cara estaba mojada? ¿Estaba llorando?

Se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas y de que él y la mamá de Jack estaban llorando y se abrazó a ella, desahogando el dolor que apretaba su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar.

Para Raimundo, Clay y Kimiko fue una visión tan aterradora como desoladora.

Los tres se habían sorprendido cuando la mamá de Jack había llamado a Omi "el pequeño novio" de su hijo pero sus corazones se rompieron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron al pequeño monje colapsar.

Ninguno, jamás, había visto a Omi llorar por nada. A pesar de los golpes y los entrenamientos él siempre se había mantenido fuerte; sin quejarse, sin lloriquear por nada pero ahora, justo frente a ellos, Omi se había desmoronado con un llanto desgarrador que los había herido también a ellos. Kimiko fue la primera en acercarse corriendo a donde estaba pero los padres de Jack junto con el hombre castaño se habían aferrado a él cuando el cuerpo de Omi se aflojo y casi cayó al suelo.

El papá de Jack lo había sujetado para cargarlo y llevarlo a otra habitación pero Omi gritaba que quería verlo, que quería ir con Jack. Clay y Rai llegaron a su lado y los tres miraron con aprensión a los adultos encerrarse detrás de una puerta con su amigo.

Varios de los familiares entraron y salieron de la habitación con prisa, llevando jarras y vasos de agua. Algunos estaban hablando por celular y en menos de cinco minutos una ambulancia llego hasta la puerta y el hombre castaño con bata de médico salió a recibirlos y entro de nuevo con un botiquín de emergencia y bolsas de suero que, Kimiko estaba segura, eran para Omi.

La noche avanzó con normalidad y a pesar de que era muy tarde ninguno de los dragones se movió de su lugar. Nadie más podía entrar a la habitación donde Omi estaba y sólo los padres de Jack daban vueltas por ahí. La madre de Jack no había salido en ningún momento... Y justo cuando Raimundo decidió ir a hablar con el padre de Jack el maestro Fung apareció.

El hombre fue recibido por el padre de Jack y lo llevaron a donde estaba Omi. Paso casi una hora antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y todos salieran finalmente, con el pequeño monje detrás de ellos sólo que en esta ocasión, hasta Rai se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

-Omi... –Kimiko se acercó a abrazarlo pero el monje no reacciono en absoluto. Tenía la vista perdida y su cuerpo se sentía flojo, como si reaccionara mecánicamente y no pensara en lo que estuviera haciendo- Omi...

-No va a reaccionar muy pronto –les dijo el hombre con bata de médico- Tuve que darle calmantes para tranquilizarlo. No es lo más recomendable pero, estaba muy mal.

El maestro Fung les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran y los tres más Dojo se acercaron al féretro de nuevo, estaba vez con la compañía de Omi y de una parte de la familia de Jack. El dragón del agua miro al pelirrojo fijamente y cuando coloco su mano en el cristal parecía que no tenía fuerza siquiera para hacer algún movimiento. La madre de Jack lo seguía abrazando estrechamente y le decía cosas al oído y Omi solo asintió y murmuro algo que ninguno de sus amigos escucho pero, aparentemente, la mujer si lo hizo.

Con delicadeza, el chico que se parecía a Jack y otros dos chicos mayores (primos de Jack probablemente) levantaron la tapa del ataúd y sujetaron el cuerpo para levantarlo también. Clay tragó duro y miro hacia otro lado cuando Omi se acercó a Jack y le coloco los anteojos naranjas en la cabeza, como los usaba siempre. Raimundo fue a abrazarlo apenas cerraron de nuevo la tapa del féretro y se dio cuenta de que el monje estaba llorando... Su rostro no tenia expresión pero algunas lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su cara mientras los tres lo sujetaban apretadamente, intentando confortarlo un poco más.

-La cremación será mañana por la tarde. No quisiera que Omi lo viera pero... –la madre de Jack estaba hablando con el maestro Fung- Pero tiene que hacerlo. Necesita terminar su duelo aunque sea difícil para todos

Se despidieron después de eso y regresaron al templo gracias a Dojo.

Ninguno dijo nada durante el viaje, ni siquiera el maestro Fung, y Omi se había mantenido sentado solo gracias a que Clay lo sostuvo todo el camino.

Los monjes los recibieron despiertos y en silencio pero ninguno se acercó a ellos. Omi seguía pareciendo imperturbable y no dio señales de haberlos escuchado cuando intentaron hablar con él; siguió caminando hasta llegar a su pequeña habitación, se quito el saco, lo arrojo lejos y se acostó sin más, mirando el techo fijamente y colocó sus manos en su estómago, entrelazando sus dedos... Igual que los muertos cuando están en el ataúd.

Kimiko no soporto eso. Ninguno lo hizo.

La chica se recostó a su lado y se abrazó a él, murmurándole que debía recordar sus lecciones budistas. Que todo estaría bien, que Jack estaba en un mejor lugar... Los chicos hicieron lo mismo, Rai y Kimiko tomaron a Omi de las manos y aun cuando las luces de las velas se apagaron siguieron murmurando palabras de aliento que no llegaron a oídos sordos porque, aunque Omi no respondió en absoluto, el apretón fuerte en sus manos fue una contestación suficiente para los tres.

Omi despertó con un sobresalto y miro a su lado con rapidez al sentir una presencia pero se dio cuenta de que era Raimundo el que estaba con él. De hecho, sus tres amigos estaban dormidos en su habitación.

¿Por qué...?

Oh...

Claro.

Omi se sentó con suavidad, procurando no molestarlos y se tallo el rostro con las manos antes de levantarse y salir de su habitación.

Afuera estaba amaneciendo; el sol se levantaba detrás de las montañas que protegían el templo y la neblina retrocedía poco a poco. Los animales nocturnos regresaban a sus hogares apresuradamente y los pájaros comenzaban a despertar también, cantando para recibir la mañana.

Omi lo odio. Todo.

El calor y la luz del sol. El piar de los polluelos, el cantar de los pájaros, la sensación fría del rocío en sus pulmones, la tibieza de la luz al tocar su cuerpo. Lo odiaba todo, absolutamente todo. Incluso el respirar le aborrecía en ese momento.

-No es culpa suya Omi –el maestro Fung apareció a su lado de pronto pero el monje no se molestó en mirarlo- Así como tampoco es culpa tuya. O de nadie más.

-Fue un accidente –respondió por inercia y descubrió que odiaba el sonido de su propia voz-

-El mundo no se detiene nunca. No importa quienes falten ni quienes apenas hayan llegado, la naturaleza sigue su curso igual que el agua sigue el cauce del rio; sereno e imperturbable...

Descubrió que odiaba también la sabiduría del maestro Fung.

-¿Omi? –Kimiko llegó un rato después de que el maestro se fuera y lo tomo del hombro pero, para ese momento, Omi no se sentía con energía para hablar siquiera. Estaba ocupado odiando al mundo porque todo seguía igual, como si Jack no hubiera muerto...- Ven. Ven conmigo... –pero Omi negó con la cabeza y se negó a moverse de donde estaba-

Sus amigos no entendían nada. No entendían lo que estaba sintiendo y los odio por eso pero estaba bien. Cuando llegara a donde debía ir Bella, la mamá de Jack, estaría ahí y ella, ella si entendía como se sentía él.

Llegó temprano a la casa Spicer y fue de inmediato con la familia de Jack. Se abrazó a Bella y dejo que ella lo abrazara también, sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismo se quedo con la mamá de Jack, en silencio.

Cuando fue hora Omi fue con ellos hasta la ciudad. Siempre al lado de Bella y también al de Jonathan. Omi no sabía cuál era el nombre del verdadero padre de Jack pero supuso que no era un gran problema porque ninguno estaba hablando en realidad.

La ceremonia en un templo cristiano termino después de casi una hora y de ahí fueron a donde harían la cremación pero había algo... _Algo_ estaba removiéndose en su pecho. _Algo_ no lo dejaba tranquilo. _Algo_ lo estaba asfixiando y no era lo mismo que había sentido la noche anterior. Era diferente... Una sensación extraña... Sentía que _debía_ recordar algo, algo muy importante pero no lograba acordarse.

Un sueño.

Omi parpadeo.

Él había soñado algo pero ¿Qué?

El monje frunció el cejo.

El féretro pasó frente a ellos para ir a la sala donde iban a quemarlo y Omi sintió un impulso. Como si alguien lo empujara por la espalda aunque no había fuerza ahí, solo una sensación de que debía moverse.

-Quiero... Quiero –tartamudeo, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo- Quiero verlo, por favor –le pidió a Bella en un suspiro ahogado y la mujer lo miro, negando con la cabeza pero Omi insistió de nuevo porque sentía que no podía dejarlo ir así como así, sin nada más-

Jack lo había dejado a él tomar todas las decisiones con respecto a su relación y era por eso que, a pesar de los meses que llevaban saliendo juntos, Omi nunca tuvo el valor de darle un beso a Jack. Jamás.

-Por favor...

Bella acepto aunque sin mucha convicción y los empleados regresaron con la caja. El monje levanto la tapa y miro a Jack atentamente, intentando grabar en su mente cada línea de su rostro y todos los detalles que siempre le habían gustado de él; su cabello increíblemente rojo, su piel tan blanca y los gestos que hacía al hablar...

Omi se inclino sobre el féretro, colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Jack y acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo, observando con atención y decidió que no iba a dejar las cosas así. Tenía que despedir apropiadamente a Jack...

Sintiendo su corazón golpear contra sus costillas Omi se inclino un poco más y coloco sus labios sobre los de Jack, lastimando un poco su alma al saber que sería el primero y el ultimo que le daría jamás a... A...

El monje retrocedió asustado y tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que Jack no estaba frío, estaba tibio. Caliente...

-Omi, tienen que llevárselo ahora.

-N-No...

Omi comenzó a respirar rápidamente y clavo su mirada al rostro de Jack, buscando algo que le ayudara a comprender lo que estaba pasando y que no fuera el que hubiera enloquecido.

Jack estaba pálido si, pero el siempre había sido así. Su piel parecía algo seca pero había estado en una caja y rodeado de velas la noche anterior así que... Pero... Pero... ¿No debía estar ya azul? ¿No debía parecer ya como si su piel fuera ceniza?

-Omi, tienes que...

-No. No...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jack estaba tibio? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Lo había imaginado? Debía haber algo, algo que lo ayudara a entender que...

Un palpitar.

Tan débil como el batir de alas de una mariposa pero estaba ahí, bajo su mano, en el pecho de...

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! –lo sujeto del pecho y lo sacudió ligeramente para despertarlo pero lo sujetaron de inmediato, intentando alejarlo de él- ¡No! ¡No entienden! ¡Jack!

-Omi no –Bella lo tomo del rostro pero el monje logro zafarse y sujeto la mano de la mujer para ponerla sobre el rostro de Jack-

-Esta tibio –le dijo con fuerza y ante la sorpresa de la mujer tomo su otra mano y la puso sobre el pecho de su hijo- Esta palpitando –le explicó con un poco mas de calma pero Bella solo se quedo quieta, mirándolo sin entender hasta que pareció notarlo y giro su rostro tan rápido que incluso Omi escucho su cuello tronar-

-Esta... Esta... ¡Jack!

Estaba respirando.

Omi retrocedió cuando el padre de Jack, que parecía ser médico, saltó sobre el féretro y comenzó a gritar sobre llamar a una ambulancia porque Jack estaba respirando. Estaba débil y su corazón apenas latía pero estaba vivo... Bella lo abrazó estrechamente y el monje se dejo hacer, recordando finalmente el sueño que había tenido ayer.

Había soñado con Jack. Y Jack le había dicho que iba a regresar.

* * *

**Gracias por su mensajes a:  
**

**-Freaku (**te tocará soportar más de esto sempai, lo siento ;A; Pero es tan tierno y el culpable de todo es Omi, lindura... Y Jack, ahh, digamos que es el mas shipeable del fandom xD **)**

**-Ross (**Eso! Eso fue lo que yo dije y el me miro diciendo: "A claro, aunque tu me mataste es mi culpa ¿No?" Y, mn, puede que tenga razon... ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**-melina (**Antes que nada, gracias por leer y comentar! Y gracias también por notar lo de yu yu hakusho, ya había pensado que nadie se dio cuenta y la que iba a llorar ahora era yo :d Estaba esperando que alguien lo notara y lo hiciste; gracias! Y ¿Lo siento por hacerte llorar?** )**


	3. A hero's legend

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**Último capítulo del fic.**

**Y con esto me declaro culpable de ser la primera en escribir un OmixJack en el fandom en español (Yey!)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Algunos Shen Gong Wu son propiedad de la Warner Brothers gracias a la magia y poder de los contratos firmados con sangre, eh, firmados bajo legalidad, sí, eso... Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo** **3**

**A** **hero's** **legend**

Omi no había regresado al templo desde el día del sepelio de Jack.

Había hablado con el maestro Fung y sus amigos un par de veces pero no había regresado al templo porque estaba ocupado cuidando de Jack.

Después del ingreso al hospital y de que la familia del pelirrojo gritara, amenazara, demandara y se quejara un par de días Jack fue trasladado de vuelta a su casa. Aparentemente estaba sano y perfecto pero, por alguna razón, no despertaba.

Bella y Jonathan se quedaron en casa para cuidarlo pero después de las primeras dos semanas cada uno estaba mas y mas ocupado, intentando resolver sus asuntos desde casa y Omi, sabiendo que ellos jamás habían estado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, les dijo que él se haría cargo de Jack.

Ninguno de ellos se negó a eso.

Pero estaba bien para él. Omi y los jack-bots se encargaron de todos los deberes de la casa y el monje se encargaba de preparar la comida líquida que una enfermera se encargaba de administrarle a Jack por una sonda que estaba en su nariz. Al menos pasaron así la primera semana en la mansión hasta que él aprendió como debía alimentarlo y la enfermera dejo de ir todos los días. Un médico, amigo de Edmund (el padre biológico de Jack), daba vueltas rutinarias y le hacía chequeos que siempre demostraban lo mismo; Jack estaba bien y sano. No había ninguna razón por la que no despertara... Aunque claro, jamás hubo una razón por la que hubiese regresado a la vida así que... Sí.

El médico le había explicado detalladamente lo que debía hacer y muy pronto Omi tomo su rutina; Por la mañana temprano se levantaba a entrenar y tomaba un desayuno ligero, los jack-bots le ayudaban a limpiar a Jack y lo alimentaba por la sonda, hacía un poco de meditación, comía un almuerzo, limpiaba a Jack otra vez (en caso de que lo necesitara), lo cambiaba de pocisión para que no se le formaran llagas, entrenaba un poco mas y el resto del día se encerraba en la habitación del pelirrojo a hacerle compañía y a leerle libros o simplemente a sujetar su mano y mirarlo dormir.

Y también a veces, Omi debía lavarlo.

Los jack-bots podían hacerse cargo de eso con el cuidado y dedicación necesarios pero, Omi no quería alejarse de él... Al darle el primer baño de esponja fue la primera vez que vio el cuerpo de Jack desnudo y se sonrojo con tanta fuerza que su rostro dolió.

Era un día de esos comunes, tan tranquilo como los otros, cuando el monje recibió la visita urgente de sus amigos; Como él había dejado de acompañarlos a los duelos ellos habían perdido muchos Shen Gong Wu y no querían perder otro mas. Al principio se nego pero Kimiko termino convenciéndolo y apenas le ordeno a los jack-bots cuidar de su creador Omi subió al lomo de Dojo y fue con sus amigos.

-¿Qué es este nuevo Shen Gong Wu? -le pregunto a Dojo cuando llegaron-

-La esfera de Mèng jiàn te permite hablar con los espíritus que no podemos ver -les explico el dragon- Y es útil cuando pierdes tus llaves o el control remoto, pero solo si hay alguien que quiera ayudarte.

No parecía ser demasiado impresionante pero un Wu es un Wu y debían cuidarlos a todos. Por suerte Chase Young no se presento por el objeto solo Wuya pero la bruja no se movió, solo los miro fijamente y Omi le regreso la mirada, imperturbable.

-Mis mas sinceras condolencias -fue lo único que dijo, mirando a Omi fijamente y se fue después de eso, sin agregar nada mas-

-¿Qué fue eso? -sus amigos se preguntaron si debían decirles a todos sobre Jack pero Omi negó; Jack aún no despertaba y no tenía caso decir algo así. Para él, lo mejor era que el mismo Jack lo aclarara cuando regresara a ser él-

Cuando recuperaron el Shen Gong Wu Kimiko intento utilizarlo pero nada sucedió y Dojo dijo que era posible que no hubiera ningún espíritu cerca. Omi se sintió un poco decepcionado porque había dejado solo a Jack y no había ocurrido nada interesante, ni siquiera un duelo... Pero al menos habían recuperado un Wu.

Con eso en mente el monje volvió a la casa de Jack y los robots lo recibieron igual que siempre, saludándolo con cordialidad. Omi entró a la habitación del pelirrojo y se sento en el piso al lado de la cama de Jack, observándolo.

Jack estaba mas delgado y más pálido pero también, parecía tan tranquilo que figuraba solo dormir... Spicer siempre había sido un misterio para Omi; su cabello color rojo y su piel tan blanca fueron lo primero que llamo su atención. Después había visto su forma de actuar y aunque Jack lo había defraudado un par de veces Omi no podía negar que él siempre lo hacía reír, y parecía que sabía bien lo que el monje quería decir aun cuando sus amigos no lo entendían.

Omi nunca entendió porque siempre se sintió cercano y atraído a estar cerca suyo pero Jack lo había aceptado del mismo modo en el que él lo había aceptado. Y eso basto para los dos.

Fue en ese momento en el que el mone se dio cuenta de que se había arrodillado cerca del pelirrojo. El rostro de Jack se sentía tan tibio contra su mano y su respiración tranquila... Una gota cayo sobre la mejilla blanca y Omi supo que estaba llorando otra vez pero no podía evitarlo; lo extrañaba tanto.

-Regresa por favor... -le pidió en un susurro y deposito un beso casto en sus labios, reclamándose el no haber hecho eso antes, cuando Jack podía devolverle la acción afectuosa-

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Omi despertó de nuevo, la luz del sol intentaba entrar a través de las cortinas corridas y el monje estiro los brazos, intentando despertar sus músculos, preparándose para comenzar el día.

-Creo que necesitare ayuda médica para sacarme esto porque me molesta para respirar

Omi parpadeo sorprendido al mirar la cama donde había estado recargado unos minutos atrás y ver a Jack sentado ahí, con la sonda en su nariz y sonriéndole con total calma como sí...

-No fue muy amable de mi parte salir corriendo así, sin decir "adiós" siquiera ¿Eh?

-J-Jack –hipo y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándose a su pecho y comenzó a llorar- Jack, Jack... –el pelirrojo lo abrazó también aunque no tenía mucha fuerza-

-No fue lo más inteligente que he hecho, lo sé ¿A quién se le ocurre pararse delante de un Ferrari que va a 120 kilómetros por hora? –Jack se rio un poco- ¿Y a qué clase de idiota se le ocurre conducir un Ferrari a 120 kilómetros por hora en una calle transitada a medio día? –Omi negó con la cabeza y trepo a la cama; su rostro descansando entre el hombro y el cuello del otro sin dejar de sollozar de vez en cuando- No quiero que llores Omi. Odio verte llorar. Cuando te vi así, llorando por mí, me sentí como la peor basura del universo. Y no quiero sentirme así...

-Yo... Yo creí que no iba a volver a verte

-Aww ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Es eso? Pobre bolita de queso

-No soy una bola de queso –replicó por costumbre y Jack se rio con ganas, haciendo que el monje comenzara a reírse también-

-Tengo una suerte pésima... –soltó de pronto- ¿Prometes no reírte? –Omi asintió- Resulta que morí por nada

-¿Eh?

El pelirrojo no lo dejo hablar más porque comenzó a explicarle que su muerte no estaba programada, que había sido una sorpresa para todos y que en ningún plano; el cielo, el infierno o el purgatorio, tenía espacio para él en ese momento. Jack parecía algo ofendido de que ningún ser sobrenatural lo hubiera creído capaz de salvar a otro ser vivo y Omi sonrió feliz, abrazándose a él con fuerza y descanso su frente en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Al monje lo molestaba un poco que, a pesar de todo lo que había crecido, Jack siguiera siendo más alto que él pero en ese momento no le importo en lo más mínimo.

-Me gusta estar aquí contigo pero, esta cosa en mi nariz me molesta demasiado ¿Podemos ir con un médico para que me la quiten ahora? ¿Por favor?

Cuando Jack ingreso de nuevo al hospital Omi regreso al templo con su maestro y sus amigos con la promesa de que el pelirrojo iría a verlo tan pronto como pudiera lo que ocurrió después de una semana.

-Hey –lo saludo apenas llegó al templo y Omi lo abrazó de inmediato, pensando en que seguía pareciendo muy delgado- ¿Hay espacio para mí también? –le preguntó Jack y el monje lo miro sin entender realmente- Olvídalo... ¿Puedo hablar con Fung?

-Claro

Omi y el resto de sus amigos espiaron la charla entre Jack y su maestro usando el velo de sombras y los cuatro tuvieron la misma expresión de sorpresa al escuchar a Spicer explicarle a Fung que la razón de su regreso era que había hecho un trato con un guardián de las almas.

-Se suponía que debía quedarme con ellos hasta que mi momento llegara pero hice un par de trabajos y pruebas para ellos, para que aceptaran regresarme a la vida... Me hubiera gustado quedarme ¿Sabes? Pero, no pude soportarlo

-¿Omi te importa tanto como para que hagas esto, Jack Spicer? –Omi sonrió cuando Kimiko le guiño-

-No quiero verlo llorar otra vez –respondió Jack sonrojado- Además, cuando estuve entre los planos descubrí algo de mí que no sabía...

Fue una sorpresa para todos, incluido Dojo, cuando Jack formo una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano.

-Eso, eso huele... –el dragón se deslizo de los hombros de Fung para dar vueltas alrededor del pelirrojo- Hueles como un elegido

-Un tipo flotante que dijo llamarse Dashi dijo que yo era metal –murmuro Jack sin darle importancia- Yo sé quién es Dashi pero como no lo conocí exactamente no estoy seguro –Fung y Dojo se miraron un segundo, intercambiando un pensamiento común-

-¿Es tu deseo entonces permanecer en el templo?

-Sí.

-Eres bienvenido entonces joven Spicer –le sonrió el maestro Fung-

-¿Qué significa eso de que soy "metal"? –preguntó interesado pero el viejo maestro ya se había levantado-

-Lo descubrirás dentro de poco –respondió misteriosamente y a punto de salir se detuvo, girándose para verlo- Tu y Omi son los opuestos más extremos que he conocido en toda mi vida... Es por eso que se atraen tanto –sonrió el maestro- Omi te enseñara muchas cosas Jack, te pido por favor que tú le enseñes más de la vida fuera de este templo... Enséñale a relajarse y a reír. A perseverar más allá de los límites y sobre todo, a amar de la misma forma en la que tú lo amas a él

-¿Jack? –el aludido soltó un grito femenino cuando Omi lo llamó y el pequeño monje sonrió divertido-

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Por qué? ¿Estamos teniendo un frente de ataque de una conciencia con culpabilidad? –Jack lo miro con el rostro en blanco-

-Es "Estás teniendo un ataque de culpa". Ahorra palabras frijolito

-¡No soy un frijolito! –Jack se rio-

-Uno pequeño y amarillo... Sí, eso pareces. Además, eras tú el que estabas espiando ¿No es cierto? –Omi tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado-

-No... –aun así, no iba a delatar a sus amigos que seguían escondidos bajo el velo de sombras- Tal vez...

-A-há... –Omi se arrojó a abrazarlo de nuevo, aspirando el aroma del otro-

-Te he pachado de más

-"Echado de menos"

-Eso también

-Algunas veces creo que haces eso a propósito para ver lo que podem...

Omi lo detuvo con suavidad, colocando sus labios sobre los suyos y el monje sintió su mundo desdibujarse lentamente cuando Jack le regreso el beso.

El monje sabía que no iba a ser fácil, para ninguno de los dos o el resto de sus amigos, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien; Omi siempre supo que Jack era bueno en el fondo y para ese punto de su vida, Jack Spicer se había convertido en un héroe.

En su héroe.

**Fin**

* * *

***sniff* Mi pequeño bebe JackxOmi *sniff*  
**

(esperen más de esta pareja en el futuro *muahahah*)

**Gracias por su mensajes a:  
**

**-Dana Alex san (**Si, me declaro culpable de eso también. A mi defensa solo dire que Jack tiene cara de martir y una tendencia obvia al masoquismo xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **)**

**-Ross (**Hola! Nos comunicamos por e-mail entonces! Estuve un poco ocupada este fin de semana pero apenas encuentre tiempo respondere tu mensaje y nos pondremos de acuerdo ¿Ok? ¡Nos leemos! **)**

**-Freaku (**Angst, sí, últimamente me gusta escribir mucho de esto... *coff*yesculpademia-sempaiporsupuesto*coff* Mira que descubrí que Jack es tan difícil de matar y tan resistente como una cucharacha en medio de un ataque nuclear; todo se derrumba a tu alrededor pero puedes contar con que Jackie saldra desde debajo de una roca al final! Aunque pobre, debería dejar de ser tan mala con él... Y con la bola de queso... Nah xDD ¡Gracias por leer Freaku!** )**


End file.
